Captivated
by GirlOfWords
Summary: Erst, war es nur um Percy einen Gefallen zu tun. Das nächste Mal war es für Hazel. Dann wurden die Besuche immer öfter und es hatte überhaupt nichts mit dem attraktivem blonden Verkäufer im kleinen Juweliergeschäft zu tun. Zumindest redete er es sich selbst ein... Oh da ist ja 'ausversehen' Thalias Armband kaputtgegangen.


Diese Geschichte gehört nicht mir. Dies ist nur eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Die Autorin ist „punshbag~mcshizzle" und unter tumblr und zu erreichen.

Viel Spaß beim lesen:

Nico beschuldigte Percy.

Es war alles Percys Schuld. Wenn sein Cousin ihn nicht mit diesen Hundeaugen angesehen hätte, würde er sich jetzt nicht in so einer Situation befinden. Besessen von dem süßen blonden Verkäufer im Juweliergeschäft in der Innenstadt.

Verdammt! Der blonde Verkäufer war aber auch attraktiv und entsprach genau Nicos Typ.

Lasst uns kurz 3 Stunden zurückspulen, wo diese kleine –nun, vielleicht doch nicht so kleine- Schwärmerei, welche möglicherweise einen der Verkäufer des Juweliergeschäftes – dessen Namen es nun herauszufinden galt- involvierte, begann.

Es war einer von Nicos Faulenzer Tagen. Die meiste Zeit tat er was immer er wollte und schloss sich vom Tagesgeschehen aus. Es waren Tage, an denen er an sich selbst dachte. Er hatte Spaß. Genoss den Tag oder verhielt sich heimlich wie ein kleines Kind, wenn er wieder mit seinen Mythomagic Karten spielte.

Und entgegen des ersten Eindruckes, verbrachte er nicht den ganzen Tag depressiv in seinem Zimmer, obwohl viele das behaupteten. Diese Zeit hatte er hinter sich gelassen. Nicht, dass er sich wirklich die Zeit dazu nahm es die Leute wissen zu lassen.

Und nun war er hier. In dem kleinen Juweliergeschäft, in dem er ein maßgefertigtes Geburtstagsgeschenk für Annabeth abholen sollte, da Percy es ja nun nicht mehr schaffte. Doch weshalb er? Hätte Percy nicht jemand anderes schicken können? Leo? Frank? Clarisse? Coach Hedge? Aber Nein! Er beharrte darauf, dass Nico ging, da er Percys Meinung nach mehr Sonnenlicht und Menschenkontakt brauchte.

„Hi! Ich bin Lasy. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Der blonde Verkäufer würde wohl nicht derjenige sein, der ihn bediente. Nico konnte nicht anders, als mit der Stirn zu runzeln, bei der verpassten Gelegenheit.

„Ja. Ich bin hier um die Bestellung von Percy Jackson abzuholen."

Als Nico das nächste Mal in den Laden kam, war er auf der Suche nach einem passenden Geschenk für Hazel. Seine Halbschwester war immer eine ziemlich einfache Person und würde auch das einfachste Geschenk anerkennen aber sie würde bald ihr Studium abschließen und ein einfaches Geschenk war nicht genug, um zu zeigen wie stolz er auf sie war.

Außerdem fand er heute heraus, wie der blonde Kassierer hieß und zwar als ein anderer Verkäufer ihn zu sich rief.

Will Solace

Es passte perfekt.

Bei seinem dritten Besuch kam er sogar in ein Gespräch mit dem Blonden.

„Guten Tag. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" Nico drehte seinen Kopf zu der bekannten Stimme. Ja okay, er erkannte Wills Stimme wieder aber das war ja keine so große Sache.  
„Verkaufen sie Manschettenknöpfe?" Nico versuchte professionell zu klingen.

„Gehen sie auf ein Date?" Nico blinzelte. Warum dachte Will daran? Er war der Einzige, den Nico daten würde. Nicht dass Will das wusste.

„Eigentlich ein Familienessen. Mein Vater besteht darauf, dass wir alle schick angezogen kommen." Will kicherte herzlich darauf. Nico konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er mochte, wie es klang."

„Dann hier entlang, mein Herr." Will deutete in eine Richtung.

„Nico."

„Huh?"

„Mein Name ist Nico. Bitte sieze mich nicht. Ich bin weder alt noch wichtig genug um so angesprochen zu werden."

„Okay Nico. Nett dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Will." Er zeigte auf sein Namensschild. „Also, welche Manschettenknöpfe würden dir gefallen?"

Er kam danach öfters. Manchmal mit einer wahren Geschichte manchmal mit einer perfekten Lüge, als Ausrede.

„So Nico. Was gibt's heute?" Will war heute derjenige, der ihn bediente. So wie all die andern Besuche davor. Nicht, dass Nico es beobachtete. Er wollte auch nicht zuviel daraus Schlussfolgern.

„Ich habe das Armband meiner Cousine zerbrochen. Sie meinte, wenn ich es ihr nicht ersetze bricht sie mir mein Handgelenk."

„Deine Cousine ist gruselig."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Thals kann ein Monster sein, wenn sie will." Vielleicht sollte Thalia auch nicht herausfinden, dass er das Armband vorsätzlich zerbrochen hatte, um wieder einen Grund zu haben, hierher zu kommen. Aber ernsthaft, das Armband war sowieso hässlich. Er tat seiner Cousine damit eigentlich nur einen Gefallen.

„Hast du eine Idee, was sie mögen könnte?"

„Nichts zu schickes oder mädchenhaftes. Etwas Einfaches. Vielleicht ein wenig Punk? Aber auf keinen Fall etwas männliches. Sie hasst Männer generell."

"Wir haben hier ein paar Exemplare, die da passen würden."

Seine kontinuierlichen Besuche in dem kleinen Laden hatten überhaupt nichts zu tun mit Will Solace.

Zumindest war es das, was Nico sich die ganze Zeit einzureden versuchte. Er verlor die Argumentation mit sich selbst. Wie ironisch.

„Nico!" Wills Lächeln erreichte ihn, sobald der Italiener den Laden betrat. Durch Nicos viele Besuche hatten sie inzwischen eine Art freundschaftliche Beziehung miteinander. Und obwohl Nico sich mehr wünschte war mit dem zufrieden, was er haben konnte.  
_

„Hey, Will!"

„Ich hab dich seit Wochen nicht gesehen, Nico."

„War in letzter Zeit ein wenig hektisch. Ich musste aus geschäftlichen Gründen mehrfach das Land verlassen."

„Da musst du ziemlich reich sein." Darauf blinzelte der Italiener überrascht.

„Nicht wirklich. Eigentlich bin ich es nur durch meinen Vater, aber ich möchte mir selbst etwas aufbauen, wo sein Schatten nicht darüber hängt." Will nickte verständnisvoll.

„Das Gefühl kenne ich. Deshalb arbeite ich hier, bis ich meine Arztlizenz bekomme. Ich möchte nicht mehr als nötig von meinem Vater abhängig sein." Nico schaute ihn überrascht an. „Du bist ein Doktor?"

„Yep. Dr. Solace zu ihren Diensten."

„Das ist cool."

„Danke. Aber nun zum Geschäftlichen. Was suchst du heute?"

„Eigentlich nichts. Ich dachte, ich schaue einfach mal vorbei. Das ist nicht schlimm oder?"

„Natürlich nicht. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob jeder der hier vorbeikommt etwas kauft." Und dadurch redeten Nico und Will stundenlang, auch wenn Will zwischendurch immer wieder mal einen Kunden bedienen musste. Nico genoss den Tag.

„Du wirst öfters mal vorbei kommen, oder? Auch wenn du nichts kaufen willst. Du kannst ja auch einfach nur das Sortiment durchsuchen. Das ist das was die meisten machen, wenn sie hierher kommen."

„Klar. Ich werde wieder kommen."

Und Nico würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde das Lächeln, das Will ihm schenkte ließe keine Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch fliegen.

Als die Neuigkeiten von der Verlobung seiner älteren Schwester die Familie erreichten, hatte Nico darauf bestanden ihr ein Geschenk von dem Juwelier Geschäft zu holen. Erst als Bianca die Gründe dafür herausfand, bereute er seine Entscheidung.

Seitdem zog ihn Bianca damit ohne Unterlass auf.

„Er ist süß. Kein Wunder, dass du immer wieder hierher kommst." kommentierte Bianca, als sie ihren Bruder beobachtete, wie er Will nicht wirklich diskret observierte. „Du solltest ihn um ein Date bitten."

„Auf keinen Fall! Was, wenn er überhaupt nicht schwul ist?"  
„Darüber machst du dir Gedanken? Das war doch für dich noch nie ein Problem." Bianca hob eine Augenbraue und seufzte, als sie ihren einzigen Bruder so nervös sah. „Na Gut. Bleib hier. Ich bin in einer Minute zurück."

Bianca ging zu einer anderen Verkäuferin, eine Frau namens Miranda, wenn Nico sich richtig erinnerte, und sie begann mit der Verkäuferin zu reden. Nicos Augen weiteten sich, als er sah wie seine Schwester auf Will zeigte und Miranda danach nickte. Danach kehrte Bianca wieder dort zurück, [besser ist "dorthin" statt "dort"] wo Nico auf sie wartete.

„Es kam heraus, dass er Bisexual ist. ["bisexuell" statt "Bisexual"; außerdem würde man den Satz so eher nicht bilden, vielleicht passt "Anscheinend ist er bisexuell" oder etwas ähnliches besser] Du hast eine Chance. Na komm, frag ihn aus."

„Uhm… Ich denke nicht, dass die Idee so gut ist."

„Ich glaub es nicht." Bianca musste sich zurückhalten, um sich wegen ihrem Bruder nicht gegen die Stirn zu schlagen. „Du bist doch immer der zuversichtliche junge Mann, aber hier bist du tatsächlich schüchtern?"

„Er ist anders als die Anderen, okay. Ich hatte noch nie solche starken Gefühle für jemanden. Deshalb ist es auch um vieles komplizierter."

„Ich hab es verstanden. Da du ja nicht in der Lage bist ihn jetzt zu fragen, was hältst du davon, wenn wir gemeinsam nach Hause gehen, damit du herumgrübeln kannst, während wir Eis essen und uns die kitschigen italienischen Filme ansehen, die wir immer als Kinder immer gesehen haben." Bianca nahm ihren Bruder mit zur Kasse, damit er ihr die Ohrringe bezahlen konnte, in welche sie sich verliebt hatte.

„Hey Nico. Schön dich wieder zu sehen."

„Du kennst meinen Bruder?" fragte Bianca obwohl, sie nicht wirklich überrascht war. Der Kassierer, ein junger Mann namens Malcolm, nickte.

„Er war die letzten Wochen regelmäßig da. Ich denke er wäre in der Lage eine andere Kundin, Drew, zu toppen und sie ist eine unserer loyalsten Kunden und das muss schon was heißen."

Malcolm druckte den Kassenzettel aus und gab ihn Nico, gemeinsam mit seiner Kreditkarte. Bianca nahm die Ohrringe wieder an sich.

„Danke." Nico gab ihm ein knappes Nicken.

„Ach noch was. Ich soll dir liebe Grüße von Will ausrichten." Bianca sah das Lächeln des Kassierers und hatte auch selbst ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Malcolm und sie sahen sich an und verstanden sich.

„Richte ihm dasselbe aus." Nico versuchte nicht allzu sehr zu erröten, was die beiden anderen grinsen ließ.

„Du solltest ihn einfach auf ein Date fragen." Gab Lou Ellen als Ratschlag, als sie sich selbst bei Will eingeladen hatte und nun einen seiner Jogurts verspeiste.

„Und was ist, wenn er mich nicht mag? Was, wenn er Nein sagt? Was, wenn er nicht schwul ist? Was, wenn er sich daraufhin entscheidet sich nie wieder blicken zu lassen?"

„Okay! Okay! Hör auf. Seit wann bist du Mr. negative Gedanken? Du fragst einfach nur nach einem Date und hältst nicht um seine Hand an. Obwohl das bestimmt auch irgendwann passiert." Lou grinste neckend.

„So einfach ist das nicht."

„Doch ist es."

„Sei still."

„Versuch es einfach und frage ihn nach einem Date, Solace. Was könnte als Schlimmstes schon passieren?" Lou versuchte mit ihrem Löffel auch noch die letzten Reste des Jogurts zu bekommen. „Nebenbei. Mehr als nur ein paar meiner Quellen haben mir berichtet, dass er für dich dasselbe fühlt."

Wills Kopf drehte sich so schnell zu Lou, dass sie sich wunderte, warum er nicht vom Hals fiel.

„Hey Nico!"

Der Italiener stoppte und drehte sich verwirrt um, als Will hinter ihm her rannte. Hatte er vergessen die Rechnung zu bezahlen? Oder etwas von seinen Sachen im Laden vergessen?

„Gott sei dank, dass ich dich noch eingeholt habe!" Will keuchte. „Wie kannst du nur so schnell rennen?"

„Uhm. Ich bin nur gelaufen. "Es ist aber schon ein paar Minuten her, dass ich in Laden verlassen habe" Nico schaute Will verwirrt an. Was war mit Will passiert?

„Ja genau. Dämliches Ich. Haha." Will kicherte leicht und kratzte sich mit seiner Hand am Nacken. Er sah peinlich berührt aus.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Nico trat einen Schritt nach vorn und man konnte Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hören. Er versuchte herauszufinden, ob mit dem anderen etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Alles okay. Sorry aber ich verhalte mich immer ein wenig dämlich, wenn ich nervös bin." Will lächelte verlegen. „Können wir reden?"

„Machen wir das nicht gerade?" Was machte Will nur so nervös? In dem Monat, in dem Nico Will kennen gelernt hatte, schien Will wie ein wahrer Sonnenschein und hatte so viel Zuversicht in seinem System, dass Nico dachte, dass es mehr war, als ein Mensch benötigte. Er war freundlich. Lächelte immer und die meisten kamen mit ihm klar. Also benahm er sich so anti-Will?  
„… Stimmt."

„Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Nein! Ich meine, es ist alles in Ordnung, es ist nur so, dass-" Will machte eine Pause und holte tief Luft. „Ich habe dich die letzten Tage beobachtet. Eigentlich sogar, seitdem du das erste Mal in den Laden gekommen bist.

Will hatte ihn beobachtet?

„.. und aus welchem Grund auch immer, bist du mir aufgefallen. Nicht aus einem schlechten Grund, sondern aus einem guten. Und ich denke auch, dass du ziemlich süß bist und ich würde dich gerne besser kennen lernen und ich plappere gerade wieder, weil ich nervös bin aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich dich mag. Ich mag dich sogar sehr Nico."

Wenn Nico keine bessere Kontrolle über seinen Körper gehabt hätte, wäre ihm der Mund vor Überraschung aufgeklappt aber er hatte die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und errötete nur.

„Du magst mich?"

„Yeah. Ich mag dich wirklich. Und Lou meinte, dass du dasselbe fühlst und deshalb möchte ich dich jetzt fragen: Möchtest du auf ein Date mit mir gehen?

„D-du möchtest mit mir ausgehen?" Fantastisch. Jetzt begann er auch noch zu stottern. Zu seiner Verteidigung: Wer wäre nicht nervös, wenn sein Schwarm ihn ausfrage würde?

„Natürlich nur wenn du Lust hast." Will fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. „Ich meine, wenn du nicht möchtest ist das auch okay. Ich möchte dich nicht drängen. Wir können auch nur Freunde bleiben. Ich meine, wir sind doch Freunde oder?"

„Okay."

„Oh. Okay, dann bleiben wir Freunde." Ein runzelte deutlich seine Stirn. „Ich denke, ich kann damit leben, wenn wir nur Freunde bleiben."

Nico lächelte leicht. „Ich meinte okay, ich werde mit dir auf ein Date gehen."

„Also gehen wir auf ein Date?" Das Strahlen in Wills Augen zeigte Nico, dass er gerade eine seiner besten Entscheidungen in seinem Leben getroffen hatte.

Nico begann nun auch zu strahlen.

„Ja, wir gehen auf ein Date."

„Endlich gehst du auf ein Date mit Will. Ich dachte schon, meine Idee euch beide treffen zu lassen würde schlecht enden!" Percy hatte angerufen, als auch er die Neuigkeiten hörte. „Du musst wissen, ich habe das genau so geplant! Als ich ihn gesehen habe wusste ich, dass er dein Typ ist."

„Warte was-"

Die Leitung war tot

Das war es. Diese Geschichte von Nico und Will endet hier. Das ist meine erste Geschichte, die ich übersetzt habe. Sagt mir, wie ihr die Übersetzung und natürlich auch die Geschichte fandet.

Ganz wichtig ist: einen großen Applaus und vielen dank an Thali. Sie ist meine Betaleserin und hat es echt toll gemacht. Ohne sie wäre die Geschichte ein einziges Grammatikchaos geworden.

LG GirlOfWords

PS: Wer eine richtig tolle Geschichte aus dem englischen kennt und denkt, dass sie einer Übersetzung wert ist, kann mir mal den Link schicken. Ich bin für alle Fandoms offen.


End file.
